


you spook me

by blueful



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Short, cute shit, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueful/pseuds/blueful
Summary: Jiwon falls asleep after watchingThe Woods, and wakes up only to be spooked by his neighbor who playsEvery Breath You Take... at 2 in the morning.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	you spook me

**Author's Note:**

> first junbob fic! randomly inspired by my wish to hear junhoe sing old pop songs and remembering the trailer for the woods movie (trailer's on yt. i havent seen the movie itself tho)

1:51 am.

Jiwon scratched his head, mildly pissed over the fact that he had woken up a few minutes ago, in the middle of the night, and no matter how much he tossed and turned, he couldn’t go back to sleep.

He blamed yesterday, which was a Sunday, and in Jiwon’s calendar, Sundays are lazy days. He had just moved in the day before, and by 9 in the morning, with no more boxes left to unpack, he decided to wholeheartedly dedicate his mind to absolute nothingness. Brief shower. Eating leftover food from his sticker-studded mini fridge. Playing online on his computer. Staring at the clear, blue sky. Watching movies. Then sleeping again.

_That_ , Jiwon thought, blaming his overly consumed siesta for the lack of sleepiness he is experiencing now. _Who would want to be awake at this hour? What’s there to do?_ He checked his digital clock that was neatly, by his own standards, placed on top of his bedside table. 1:59am. _Fuck_.

He got up, walked towards the kitchen part of his small studio-type apartment to check if the milk he brought all the way from his previous home has still not reached its expiry date and wouldn’t somehow poison him, when he heard music playing from the room next to his.

Jiwon would have understood if it was a loud party music blasting through the walls, reminding him of his old apartment full of college kids partying their sanity away, but what he was hearing seemed to be an old pop song, playing loudly as if to drown anyone who hears it with its melody.

_It sounds familiar though. Where have I…_ His mind tried to go back to his activities yesterday, and as he reached the part of his memory that identifies where he heard the song, he felt chills run down his spine, the hairs on his nape stood, and for a moment, he considered crawling back under his sheets, pretend to be asleep, keep his eyes shut until the music stops or the sun rises, whichever comes first.

_The Woods_ , the last movie Jiwon watched before falling into slumber. He did not feel any fear while he was watching; he was never really the type to scare off easily, but hearing a song used on a trailer of a horror film being played in the middle of a very quiet night in a new, unfamiliar place seemed to do the trick; he is officially creeped out now.

_Why, of all songs, my neighbor is playing this one?_

As a kid, Jiwon has always been on the curious side. He remembered his grandmother’s wink when she told him curiosity killed the cat, after he didn’t heed her warning about slipping through his parents’ bedroom door one cold, winter night, and caught the two of them in the middle of “baby-making”, an image that took longer than what Jiwon would have liked before he forgot.

That time he caught his parents having sex, and his grandma laughed heartily while adoring him as he told her the story. Maybe, much more likely than any other available reasons, this time he’ll walk into someone having sex again, and they just wanted a good song to set the mood. _Awkward_ , Jiwon thought, _but better than dead anyway_.

Deep in his thoughts, he realized he was already standing in front of his neighbor’s door, which was second to the last in their hall, his own room being the last. He knocked three times, counted a 5-second interval in between each, before balling his right fist and wrapping it with his left hand. He could feel the sweat forming on his palm; he was nervous, and kinda freaked out if he was being honest, not that he would ever admit or act scared where others could see him.

Fifteen seconds, Jiwon counted in his head, and there was still no answer. _Maybe this is a sign that I shouldn’t really stick my nose where it doesn’t belong_. He let out a sigh, feeling foolish for being spooked out by his neighbor right after he moved in, when he heard the door unlock and saw the knob turn slowly. _Fuck_ , again, was all Jiwon could think of, immediately regretting being a cat at a time like this.

His eyes, glued to the knob, watching it turn so slowly Jiwon wasn’t sure if it would ever finish, until he saw the door open as slowly as turning of the knob, making his eyes shift to the floor only to see a black sock, before letting his eyes travel upward until they meet another pair, much bigger than his.

To call it bigger was not exactly appropriate, he thought. Rather, they were deeper, bolder, seemingly passionate yet so cold at the same time. Jiwon had heard many times before that his sharp looks could kill, but even that is nothing compared to the set of eyes staring curiously at him. If his looks could really kill, then this guy’s could murder.

_Not literally though_ , Jiwon thought, _Right?_

“Yes? Can I help you?” the man standing behind the door spoke in a husky, deep voice. Jiwon expected the deep, with the height and built of the man; along with his demigod-like looks, a deep voice to accompany those features is the only way to go. But the huskiness? The roughness of his voice? Now that made Jiwon weaker than he already was. Either from the fear for his life or the instant physical attraction he felt for the stranger, he decided it won’t take long before he finds out the answer.

“Ah,” Jiwon stuttered, trying to form a response inside his head that will not make him sound stupid and suspicious. He continued looking into the taller man’s eye, which didn’t really do much of a help since it just made Jiwon more tense, so he just hung his head down, took a deep breath, and brought it up again to face the stranger with more composure. “I heard noises.”

The mysterious neighbor tilted his head with much confusion expressed by his whole, handsome and defined face, and Jiwon, although distracted, was confused too. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, during which Jiwon had already found the actual reason for his weakness and his focus was already starting to shift to the surreal beauty in front of him when the man spoke, “Noises?”

_Oh_. Jiwon almost smiled at the unexpected simplicity of the reason. _He’s definitely cute_. “I mean music. "I heard music, definitely not noise since it sounded nice, but yeah, uhm, I got curious so I knocked.”

As if processing Jiwon’s words, the man held his gaze onto Jiwon’s eyes, which made him as nervous as he was before knocking. _Is he gonna punch me?_

“Oh, wait, are you my new neighbor?” Finally the man’s facial expressions became lighter, his muscles loosened up and Jiwon could tell, by the way he stopped sending sharp gazes, him finally letting go of the door and allowing Jiwon to see him whole. _Okay, he is definitely big. Wait. Fuck Jiwon, not that kind of “big"._ “Yeah. I just moved here yesterday, and I just finished packing earlier and...”

“I’m so sorry for the noise. Did I wake you?” the neighbor opened his door wide then stepped to the side, making space in front of Jiwon so he could see the narrow walkway, much like in his own room, where by the end he could see a dimly lit table full of paper and stacks of books. Observing everything his eyes could see, he noticed the whole room was barely lit. Granted that it was in the wee hours of the morning, but still it made the man more mysterious than he already was, and Jiwon felt even more captivated than he was just a couple of seconds ago.

“No. The music just reminded me of the horror film I watched yesterday.” Still staring at the desk, trying to see as much as he could, hoping to know more about the man without asking questions that could make him appear like a possible stalker.

“ _Every Breath You Take_ was used in a horror movie?” The man asked, with much surprise evident in the widening of his deep eyes and lifting of his thick eyebrows. “Yeah. Actually for the trailer, still, it reminded me of _The Woods_. Have you seen that?”

_Wait, was that too friendly of me to ask?_ Jiwon wondered, while his eyes were still shifting between his neighbor and his room. “No.” His neighbor answered. Jiwon nodded, and an awkward silence birthed out of that moment, but he did not want to leave just yet; he wanted to at least know the man’s name. And as if to answer Jiwon’s wish, he heard him inhale deeply. “Would you like to come in?”

“Huh?” Surprised by the sudden invitation, Jiwon stared at the man, directly at his eyes, almost seeing a reflection of himself, searching for an explanation, or maybe just wondering where his sudden luck came from and what will his future have to pay for what fate brought to him, no, served him tonight. But while internally he was in glee, it must have not reflected on his face, for his neighbor looked awkward, perhaps slightly terrified, as if regretting what had come out of his mouth. “Sorry. I just, uhm, thought maybe you’d like some coffee. To, ah, make up for disturbing your sleep.”

“Coffee’s gonna make me more awake though.” Jiwon replied, with every intention of teasing the other man just so he could see how he would react. His neighbor breathed out a small oh, and Jiwon couldn’t help but notice how that made his lips fuller. Had this not been their first meeting, he would have already tiptoed to reach his lips and feel its softness against his. “I was just kidding.”

His neighbor let out the widest grin Jiwon has ever seen, or atleast the only one that has captivated him this much, showing the cutest gummy smile known to all men. He then lifted his right arm and placed it on the back of his neck, allowing Jiwon to notice the man may be active at exercising. “Sorry. I’m sometimes bad at catching sarcasm.”

_I sure hope that’s the only thing you are bad at catching._ In Jiwon’s mind, he was already in full flirt mode. Forget _The Woods_. Forget _Every Breath You Take_. He may have been scared earlier, but now he was just thankful for these two things that brought him to this gorgeous man’s doorstep. “Name’s Jiwon by the way.” He extended his right hand, “It’s quite late, so maybe I’ll take you up on the coffee offer some other time?”

The taller man grinned, not only with his lips, but also with his eyes, and Jiwon was very pleased, taking it as a sign that he made an impression, a favorable one at that. “Sure!” If Jiwon can be so sure, he heard excitement in the tone of his voice. “Some other time is okay. Anytime.” His extended hand finally met his neighbor’s, and Jiwon felt a strong, yet kind grip from the man’s wide palm and long fingers. “I’m Junhoe.”

_Junhoe_ , Jiwon repeated in his mind, not wanting to forget, knowing he won’t. He made their handshake linger, hoping he doesn’t make him feel uncomfortable, and his eyes savored every bit of Junhoe’s features, wishing he would dream of him once he gets back to his own bed.

“What is it?” Junhoe spoke, and Jiwon, not allowing himself to look awkward on the first time meeting a man as gorgeous as the one in front of him, his consciousness, or at least the part of it that can still stay focused at the moment, looked for an answer that would make Junhoe think of him until they see each other again, although Jiwon has every intention of making that sooner rather than later.

“Nothing. You just…” Jiwon let the words leave his lips hanging, while captivating Junhoe’s eyes, making sure he remembers him as well as he imprinted the man in his memory. He finally let go of their hands. “You spooked me.”

Once again confused, his face expressing it as much as he did a few moments ago, Junhoe asked, “Is that a good thing?” Smiling, his eyes seemed to search for an answer in Jiwon’s, and he hoped it was what he wanted.

Taking one step backwards, not fully ready to leave the night’s short, much desirable first encounter, but wanting to keep the mystery between each other, the excitement of getting to know one another, Jiwon answered with a smile, hoping it to be as beautiful as is neighbor Junhoe's,

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> ik it's not so good but i do hope you liked it<3


End file.
